


Numb

by Pastel_and_Gore



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blue - Freeform, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Mark, Dark is a sadist, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Depressed Mark, Dreamcatcher, Dreams, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionless, Emotions, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Ethan is a fanboy, Evil, F/M, Happy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Long, Manic Episodes, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark is depressed, Mark needs help, Mild Gore, Night Terrors, Nightmare, Nightmares, One Shot, Open Ending, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Red - Freeform, Revenge, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tyler Scheid - Freeform, Tyler dies in a nightmare, Violence, What Have I Done, Who Killed Markiplier reference, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, amy and Mark are broken up, ethan is adorable, hes okay though, mainly darkiplier and mark, mark has a breakdown, mark/amy, numb, someome help mark, tyler and Ethan are good friends, who Killed Markiplier is cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_and_Gore/pseuds/Pastel_and_Gore
Summary: Mark hasn’t felt like himself lately. To paint a picture, he attacked Tyler for no real reason, Amy even broke up with him to give him space, and his typical nightmares just keep getting worse. These nightmares have gotten so bad, Mark is starting to think something is seriously wrong. It’s not a matter of something though, it’s a matter of someone. A familiar face he had completely forgotten.





	Numb

The dark haired YouTuber, Mark Fischbach, otherwise known as Markiplier, shut down his desktop and leaned back in his chair. He had just finished making and editing a few videos, ready to upload for the next day. Mark was exhausted, but definitely didn't mind it, he loved his job and almost everything about it, but, lately, he felt as if he had to force himself to react to certain things, most things, in fact.

Maybe he was just getting in a funk due to recent personal drama, but making videos were always a distraction from things like that. Why was it so difficult to let himself escape, now? He shrugged it off, he couldn't think about that right now.

The young adult sighed. “I'm sure it's nothing,” he assured himself. “Just thinking too much.”

He got up on his feet and walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

“Hey, Mark,” his friend greeted from the couch in front of the flatscreen.

“Hey, Tyler,” he replied, sitting next to him, trying to maybe start a conversation. “What are you watching?”

“Just some stupid reality show,” he shrugged with a sigh.

“Oh okay,” he said, leaning on the arm of the couch, his face rested on his hand.

As much as Mark liked silence, he didn't care for the awkward and tense silence, he needed to address the problem at hand. “Look, about yesterday, I'm really sorry,” he said, looking towards the other young man.

“It's really not a big deal,” Tyler looked back at him, lowering the volume a bit. “I was just confused about why you acted like that.”

“I, uh,” Mark didn't know either. “I'm gonna be honest, I really don't know why. I've felt a bit off for no real reason, lately.”

“Is it because of the incident a few weeks ago with Amy?” He asked.

“Maybe,” he glanced at the floor, then returned his gaze back to Tyler. “I can't say that I expected it, but I also can't say I didn't. She just did what she thought was right and I respect her for that, even if I'm not too happy about it.”

“I understand,” he nodded.

“But I don't think that's it,” the man continued. “She broke up with me because she sensed something off and knew I needed time to figure stuff out, in her words, the burden of a relationship would just cause more problems.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tyler turned off the television, giving his full attention to his friend. “But I think the break up enhanced it a bit more. You weren't yourself before it, but you're definitely not yourself now.”

“I really wish I could explain why,” Mark said. “Making videos is becoming difficult too. What is wrong with me, Tyler?”

“If I knew, I would tell you,” his eyebrows lowered a bit.

Markiplier looked forward, thinking about what could've caused his recent actions, sure his breakup was a damper on his mood, but, again, he felt this way for a while. Even so, normally, feelings have a reason for lingering, especially if it's been at least five months since he even felt the slightest feeling.

“Hey,” Tyler called, placing a comforting hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Whatever it is, you'll get through it. You always do.”

The YouTuber looked towards Tyler and smiled a bit, he was truly lucky to have such a great friend. He nodded. “Thanks, Tyler.”

“No problem,” he patted Mark’s shoulder and leaned back on the armrest on the couch. “Just remember, I'm always right.”

“Dude, you can't pronounce ‘archive’ right,” the young man rolled his eyes.

“I'm telling you!” He argued. “You can pronounce many words different ways and it's considered right!”

“That’s not true with archive!” Mark exclaimed using his hands to emphasize his words. “At least not the stupid way you say it!”

“Yes it is!” Tyler replied. “Don't try to tell me bull!”

"You're the only one who's saying bullshit right now!”

“No I'm not, you are!”

“No, you are!”

“No, you are!”

“Oh my god,” Ethan yelled from another room away. “Shut up!”

The two boys busted out laughing at Ethan’s annoyance towards them, Mark and Tyler needed that laugh, especially after that incident last night. 

To explain, the night before, started out fine until Tyler joked about something, it meant no harm, obviously, but Mark wasn't feeling quite right, so, next thing he knew, he had Tyler pinned up against a wall using only his forearm, while his other hand readied a fist about to punch the daylights out of him. Ethan broke them apart before Mark could do anything, but if Ethan weren't there, who knows what might've happened. Looking back, Mark was almost impressed with his strength, Tyler was a strong guy, so the fact he pinned him up against a wall was surprising, regardless, he still felt bad about it.

…

Mark awoke in a dark abyss, light enough to see his hand in front of his face, but just dark enough to not see five feet ahead of him. His eyes darted in front, left, right, and behind him to try and find an exit, but there wasn't one.

“Hello, Mark,” a deep voice called. “It's been a while, hasn't it?”

“Who's there?!” He cried frantically, like a stereotypical first kill in a horror movie.

“Oh come on,” it said, still emotionless. “You remember me. How could you possibly forget me?”

“Show yourself!” Wow, Mark must've really wanted to be a typical horror movie character.

“As you wish,” the being stepped towards the frightened man, only two feet away from him. “Remember me now?”

He immediately recognized that man, with his wavy hair, sunken, red eyes, pointed ears, and deathly pale skin. It was himself, but not, it was himself from an alternate universe, opposite from his own. It's name was “Darkiplier”.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. “It's… it’s you!”

“Didn't think I existed did you?” Darkiplier smirked.

“It's impossible,” Mark said. “You are just a figment of my fan’s and my imagination.”

The intimidating man laughed menacingly at the poor soul in front of him. “Oh, Mark, I'm so much more than that.” 

He looked away, searching for some way out of this terrifying situation, but this only angered the entity in front of him.

“Look at me!” The pale entity commanded, grabbing Mark’s face, and facing it towards him. “You cannot deny me any longer!”

The young man pushed the evil figure off of himself, trying to slow his breathing as he did so. “You're not real! That's a definite fact!”

“Oh, I'm real,” he chuckled. “‘Darkiplier’ is just as real as you or any other person you know. I am you.”

Chills went down Markiplier’s spine. “I-if you're me, then why haven't I noticed you?”

“You have, poor soul,” Dark replied, a wide grin creeping onto his face. “Remember that ‘off’ feeling you've been feeling lately?”

“N-no,” the strong young man stuttered. “You don't exist, damnit!”

“I'm THAT feeling,” he laughed darkly. “That emptiness, that hollow never-ending feeling, that NUMB feeling. You are only of a hollow husk of what you used to be, all because of ME.”

“H-how?!” He cried. “I would never, EVER let you in! Even if you ARE real!”

“Oh, but you did. Do you remember that stupid little video you made with me?”

Mark’s eyes widened. “It can't be!”

The heartless creature laughed hard, causing Mark to flinch. “When you ‘acted’ as me, you conjured me back up, from none other than the depths of your mind.”

“How is that possible?!” He shook his head. “That's not even logical!”

The dark entity shrugged. “Beats me, but I am so delighted to be here.”

“No!” Mark attempted to punch the creature, but it simply turned into a dark dust-like blob and avoided the punch by forming around it. It then tightened around Mark’s fist, slowly crawling towards him, causing the man to scream, hoping that somebody, anybody, could hear his cries.

Mark jolted upright from his bed, letting out a little shout, soon realizing that was all just some stupid nightmare. He panted until he slowly regained his normal breathing pace, then sighing in relief. He looked around the dark room just to double check he was indeed back in his room.

The man was used to nightmares, after all, he had then frequently, some even appealed to him in an odd way, however, this one was quite different from the normal nightmares he had, this one felt more realistic. It was like he was actually with that entity and having an argument that very fruitless in the sense they didn't really go anywhere with it. It was an argument with himself after all, just a more grim version of himself.

What if that was real? What if that was actually Darkiplier telling him that this was all his fault? There's no way, though, no possible way. Darkiplier was just some character his subscribers made up and he decided to add on, nothing more. 

Mark got up and went to the bathroom, he just needed to wash his face, maybe it'll clear his head, that's what they did in the movies, right? So he did exactly that, but when he looked into the mirror, he met face to face with the alternate version of himself, causing him to jump back and rub his eyes. It went away after that. After calming himself down, rationalizing that as a simple hallucination due to that stupid nightmare he had. 

He went back to his room and turned his phone on, it was two-thirty in the morning. He groaned and contemplated whether or not to go back to bed. He could at least get another two and a half hours of sleep. It was just another nightmare, surely he was used to them. He laid back down on his bed, he checked his phone again, it slipping from his hands and hitting him in the face.

“Ow,” he calm said, picking the phone back up and putting back on his bedside table. “Okay, that's a sign to go to bed.”

He rolled over to his side and fell back to sleep, a pleasant dream-less slumber.

…

“Hello everybody!” He greeted his viewers. “My name is Markiplier!”

Another day, another recording session, despite his recent emotions, he had his job to do. It was always an escape from real life anyway and he much needed that. Though, he didn't feel quite right, physically and mentally, he felt kinda queasy. So he let Tyler sit in his office to watch over him. The older man didn't do much anyway, he just played on his phone quietly, occasionally looking up to make sure his friend was okay.

The game he played was a fan game, it was like a Markiplier Misadventures type of game, the characters were quirky, including himself. Even if it wasn't a Markiplier fan game, it could easily stand on its own. For some reason, Mark was a bit anxious on finding out who the main antagonist was, he had a feeling it was going to be Darkiplier, it normally is.

Tyler sensed a bit of tension and looked up at his friend, a bit concerned. Mark wasn't playing a horror game, there shouldn't be any tension. Maybe there was just a creepy scene or something. Tyler still kept an eye out, but continued to play a mindless game on his phone, occasionally staring up at Mark.

Just as Mark expected, the main antagonist was Darkiplier. Something turned in Mark’s stomach, he felt the urge to vomit and felt the urge to pass out at the same time. He tried to play it off with a joke, but as soon as his mouth opened, he fell to the floor.

“Oh my god!” Tyler cried as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to Mark. “Mark! Mark! Mark! Mark! Ethan!”

Ethan ran into the room. “Holy hell, what the fuck happened?!”

“Mark just passed out, get some cold water!” Tyler commanded.

“Okay!” He nodded and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of cold water from the fridge, then running back to Mark’s office. “Here!”

Tyler quickly grabbed the bottle, leaned Mark against the wall, and poured the water on his face. “We may have to call an ambulance.”

As if on cue, Mark woke up with a loud gasp and cough.

“Mark!” The two young men exclaimed.

“What happened?” Mark asked, sitting himself up better on the wall.

“Don't strain yourself, you just passed out,” Tyler warned, giving the bottle of water to him.

“How are you feeling?” Ethan asked, fear and concern in his eyes.

“Like shit,” Mark answered, taking a sip of water.

“When you said to look out for you I just thought you just felt nauseous, I didn't know you'd pass out,” Tyler said.

“I didn't either,” Mark replied. “I don't even know what could've caused that.”

“Did you lock your knees?”

“Not to my knowledge,” he shrugged. “Last thing I remember I was just playing a fan game and…”

“And?” Ethan tried to get him to continue.

“Shit! Am I still recording?” Mark tried to get up, but the two men stopped him.

“I'll check it,” Ethan stood up and looked at his recording software. “Yup, do you want me to stop it or explain what's going on?”

“Explain, I'll edit it all later,” the dark haired YouTuber said.

“Okay, so,” Ethan began. “It's Ethan and Mark kinda just passed out, so he's gonna take a break, he's okay though.”

“Yeah, I'm fine!” Mark raised his hand up, giving the camera a thumbs-up.

“He just got a bit sick so,” he trailed of a bit, looking back at his friends, then quickly turning back to the camera. “Like I said, he's fine he just needs a small break. Anyway, love you all, bye!”

With that, Ethan turned off the recording. “I'm sorry that outro sucked.”

“No, you're fine,” Mark assured. “My fault I passed out like a total wuss.”

“Oh come on,” the blue-haired young man said. “You couldn't help that.”

Mark leaned his head against the wall, his face upwards. “I should've just took a break for a day.”

“Well, you are now,” Ethan joked.

Mark smirked a bit.

“Come on, we'll help you get to your room,” Tyler said.

Tyler and Ethan helped their friend up slowly, careful not to hurt him. They then took him up to his bedroom door. “Okay, I’ve got it from here,” he said opening the door.

“Hey,” Tyler began. “I know you don’t really like your door open but please leave it open so we’ll be able to hear you if you call for us, okay?”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Mark replied. “Thank you guys for looking out for me.”

“No problem, Mark!” Ethan chirped. “Anything for a friend!”

Mark smiled and went into his room, while his friends went downstairs. He plopped onto his bed and got under the covers. He then realized he was wearing shoes, pants, and a shirt. He groaned, annoyed with himself, he kicked off his shoes and pants. He decided against taking his shirt off, since it may be a bit too much work for him.

He began to drift off to sleep, but then remembered the dream he had last night and fought off sleep. He looked to his bedside table and realized he didn’t bring his phone. “Shit.” This was going to be harder than he thought. Unintentionally, he fell asleep after trying to fight it off for a few minutes.

…

Mark woke up next to Tyler on the couch. They were joking and talking with each other while Ethan sat on the other couch, laughing and joking as well. Mark felt a little bit of déjà vu, but disregarded it as a random feeling. All of the sudden, everything seemed to blur together in a weird colorful mixture, once that cleared, Mark seemed to be out of his body, like a third person video game or movie. He saw himself pin Tyler against the wall with his forearm. He knew exactly what was going on now.

“Ethan! Stop me!” Mark cried to his friend.

When Ethan tried to stop Mark’s mindless clone, he was thrown back by an invisible force, causing him to hit the ground hard on his back. He grunted on impact. Tyler attempted to kick Mark, but it was a fruitless attempt. Ethan didn’t give up though, he got back up and tried to pull Mark off of his friend again, but the same result happened.

“Mark, stop!” Ethan cried, getting off the ground again. 

The real Mark screamed at himself to stop as well, but no one could hear him. Every time Mark tried to go back into his body, he was rejected. Every time he tried to run forward and stop whatever was happening, he was rejected. All he could do is watch in horror as the scene took place. No how many times he would scream or cry, there was nothing he could possibly do. He was helpless.

No matter how many times he fell, Ethan got back up. It hurt more and more each time, but he still got back up. He cared for his friends and would stop at nothing to protect him. Ethan got back up slower this time and tried to jump at Mark from behind, this time, it was the final blow. When the blue haired boy fell he hit his head on the edge of the couch. He fell out of consciousness, leaving the seemingly possessed Mark to continue his job.

“Ethan please get back up!” Mark pleaded through his sobs, but Ethan was just as helpless as he was.

“It’s pointless, you know?” A familiar voice asked. “Tyler is going to die and there’s nothing you or he can do to stop me.”

He knew that phrase, this was a dream. He couldn’t control the dream, if he could, that thing possessing Mark’s body wouldn’t be a problem. He had to wake up before he saw the rest of this story play out.

“Come on, me, wake up!” He cried grabbing his head tightly, shutting his eyes tightly. “Wake up!”

“It’s pointless,” the voice said. “Might as well accept your own and friend’s fate. He is going to die and you can only watch.”

“Shut up!” He exclaimed.

“You can’t simply dispose of me, Mark.” The voice was right in front of him, this getting a bit more physical. The mystery voice placed a hand under Mark’s chin and pointed it towards himself. Mark opened his eyes and finally confirmed his thoughts. “I am as real as real can get. I am not a little nightmare. You will eventually see what you I am full capable of, eventually, but until then, my alternate, you should enjoy the show I have provided for you. It’s quite rude to look away like you did.”

The dark alternate disappeared into thin air as Mark was forced to watch the scene unfold. He couldn’t move or blink, he was fully under control of his evil self. The thing pinning Tyler against the wall, continued with his violent rampage, this time, he decided that he would finally beat the tall man until he was rendered useless. The true Mark continued to sob and whimper uncontrollably as he watched his friend get punched repeatedly.

Each punch left a new mark, a new bruise, a bloodied nose, or a tooth missing. He kept punching until Tyler was unrecognizable. The evil being let go of his victim, letting him slump down to the floor. Tyler got on his hands and knees as he choked on his own blood, letting splatter onto the floor. The assailant looked down at the sight and smirked. He kicked Tyler in the face, knocking him down on his back. He decided it wasn’t enough to hurt him beyond recognition, he was going to finish the job. 

“Please,” Tyler managed to get out. “Stop.”

Mark screamed and pleaded to someone, anything that would stop this madness. “Stop hurting him! Please! You’ve done all you could, please stop this! I get it!”

…

Mark jolted upwards from his supine position. He was drenched in a cold sweat and tears as he hyperventilated and shook frantically. Tears stained his face as he finally realized that he was out of that hellish nightmare. “Tyler! Ethan!” He held himself and rocked back and forth as he continued to cry.

The two boys rushed into Mark’s room as soon as they could. “What’s wrong?” Tyler asked as he and Ethan ran to Mark’s side.

Mark grabbed the two of them into a comforting embrace. He continued to sob as they returned the hug. They realized what happened, Mark had a really bad nightmare. They both knew Mark often had nightmares, but he would occasionally have a more vivid one that would really get to him. As soon as Mark gave way, they let go of each other and were prepared to listen to whatever their friend had to say.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Ethan stated upfront.

“I-I… I just-”-his sentence was interrupted by his sobs and hyperventilating. “-I tried t-to save you.”

“Hey,” Tyler said in a soft tone. “It’s okay, we’re here, we’re safe. It’s going to be okay.”

Mark’s breathing slowed down a bit at the comforting comment. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.”

“Mark, you can’t control your nightmares,” Ethan replied, becoming more and more concerned by the second.

“No, that night,” Mark was forcing his words, but it was becoming less and less of a chore. “When we got into the fight, I saw it happen and I couldn’t stop anything. You were hurt and I couldn’t stop myself. I couldn’t look away, I was frozen by HIM.”

The dark haired man started up a fit of sobs as he remembered the dream again in every horrific detail. He knew now that Dark meant business and he would do anything to achieve his goal, no matter what it was.

“Who’s him?” Tyler asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You’re not gonna believe me,” Mark replied trying to suck it up. He wasn’t hyperventilating anymore, just crying profusely.

“Anything can happen in a dream,” Ethan tried to assure him.

“No, this wasn’t just a dream, there’s more to it,” the crying man said. “I’ve been having nightmares, each more vivid, and they’re all controlled by Dark.”

“Dark?” Ethan cocked his head slightly.

“My evil alter ego my subscribers created a long time ago.” He knew he sounded insane, but this was the truth. “I know I sound crazy, but my subscribers had some kind of point. He’s real, there’s videos I barely remember posting because of him. That bad fight was because of him. These nightmares are all because of him! Please believe me!”

The youngest and eldest exchanged glances with each other, then looked back at their friend. Mark was bad at keeping promises, but he wasn’t a liar. There were some things that are beyond our understanding, this was one of those things. They may not understand it, but they care about their friend too much to just leave him and disregard his problems. Even if this problem was hard to believe.

“We believe you, Mark,” Tyler assured. “We do need to get some rest though.”

“I don’t want to go back asleep,” He quickly replied. “I can’t deal with it. I know that’s not the worst he can do, I don’t want to see his worst.”

Tyler hesitated a moment in thought, then got an idea. “I actually think I have something that can help you.”

Tyler got up and walked out of the room for a few moments, just to come back as quickly as he left with a blue and red small item in his hand. “Here.” He placed the small object in Mark’s hand.

Mark held the item by its string to examine it. “A dreamcatcher?”

“Yeah,” Tyler began as he sat back down on the bed. “I used to have bad dreams as a kid often, borderline night terrors some nights, so my mom got me a dreamcatcher. After I tied it to my bed, my nightmares decreased until they finally went away. I don’t know if this can help, but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Do you think it really helped?” Mark asked. He wasn’t doubting Tyler’s story, more so curious as to if it really works or not.

“Maybe,” his friend shrugged. “It could be just a placebo, but if it helps, it helps.”

“I had one of these as a kid too,” Ethan perked up. “I didn’t have nightmares that often before, I just liked the way they looked, but I never got any nightmares after getting one.”

“I’ll try it,” Mark shrugged.

…

Mark awoke in a dark area again, but he didn’t feel scared, disappointed, or even angry. He didn’t feel anything, just numb.

“I see you’re back for more,” the familiar voice said, appearing in front of him with a smirk.

“No, just trying to sleep,” Mark replied with no emotion.

“I saw your little episode with your friends a moment ago,” he chuckled darkly. “You truly are weak.”

“No,” he said, keeping the same deadpan tone. “If I were weak, you would be able to control, me right now, but you’re not.”

This slightly annoyed Dark. “I can do whatever I want, I don’t want to control you right now, so I am not, simple as that.”

“I’m completely vulnerable right now, why wouldn’t you take this chance?”

“If you wish,” the creature shrugged and smirked as he lifted his hand and positioned it next to his face.

Snap!

Mark watched his alternate slowly become angry as he continually attempted to snap and make something happen.

“What the hell?!” Dark flailed his arms forward, staring at them with fury, his hair getting out from its original neat position. The red and blue around the no longer composed entity separated for a split second to reveal two different screaming faces, different from Dark’s. Mark didn’t give much thought to it, simply shrugged it off.

Mark smiled a bit. “The funny thing about the human mind is when you gain full control of it, you can do amazing things.”

Dark glared at his origin with malice. “What the hell are you blabbering about now?!”

“You’re powerless,” Mark declared.

“You wish!” He chuckled, standing upright. “You forget who you’re talking to right now!”

“A figment of my fans’ and my imagination,” the brave man stared into the eyes of the powerless monster. “My fans created you and I brought you to life, but I’m putting you down.”

“If you think you can get rid of me, you are sadly mistaken,” the creatures tried to put on a convincing evil smile.

“I don’t think anything,” Mark replied. “I know I can. I’m not going to let you affect me, my friends, family, or my fans again!”

Lightning clashed at the YouTuber’s words. This startled Dark as he abruptly glanced at the world around him then return his gaze back at his rival.

“Y-you can’t get rid of me! I’m part of you!” He cried, this must his last resort.

“You forget,” Mark stepped forward towards his enemy, causing Dark to move back. “You are the opposite of me, you are anything but a part of me.”

Dark’s world was crumbling around him, his glitches became more prominent. His glitches would act up occasionally, except if he felt extreme emotion, right now, he felt fear. He was going to disappear and there was nothing he could do. The screaming faces from before appeared behind Mark, now in full body, placed their hands on his shoulders, but only Dark saw this. Dark was alone now, even parts of himself were abandoning him, along with the very person who brought him to life. He failed.

Dark screamed in anguish, gripping his head, as he began to flicker in and out of the mindscape. He looked towards Mark with fear in his eyes. The red and blue figures looked down on him in disgust, the red one more so than the blue. The blue seemed more so disappointed than disgusted. Mark looked down on him in triumph, however it wasn’t with a radiant smile or puffed out chest, it was just a simple fact. The evil entity one last cry before he finally disappeared, leaving only echoes behind.

Mark felt slight pressure on his shoulders, he looked side to side, noticing the two blue and red figures. Once he noticed them, the let go of his shoulders and floated forward, facing towards him. They both smiled, the blue one let out a tear from his eye while the red one nodded gently at the man. Mark felt a slight tinge in his heart, one he hadn’t felt in a very long time, it was a bit of sadness, almost like he just lost something dear to him. The two figures grabbed each other’s hands, looked at each other, then faded away, instead of echoes, they left a great white light that completely covered the mindscape.

…

Mark woke up the next morning, gently opening his eyes. The sun was pouring through the blinds that covered his window nearest to his bed. He sat upwards and looked towards his door. He quickly got up and ran downstairs, like a child on Christmas morning. He was happy, almost excited. He defeated the being that haunted him.

He was about to call out to his friends, but his friends were asleep on the couch, bundled up in a mountain of blankets. He smiled at his comrades, if anyone deserved rest, they certainly did.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Three quiet short knocks sounded from the front door. Mark suddenly noticed he was wearing nothing but boxers. Using quick thinking, he ran to his bedroom, grabbed his flannel housecoat, put it on, and swiftly ran back stairs to the door.

He opened the door. “Hey, sorry I took so long, I just”-Amy was standing in front of him- “oh, hi,” he interrupted himself. “How are you?”

“I actually came to visit you,” she smiled gently. “I got a text from Tyler, I thought I’d come by.”

“Y-yeah.” Dammit, Tyler. “I’m doing much better, I just got a bit sick.”

He realized he was standing in her way. “Sorry! Come on in.”

He moved aside, sighed out into the hallway, and closed the door behind the blonde. “Tyler and Ethan are sleeping on the couch, rough night, you know?”

“Nightmare?” She asked quietly.

“How’d you know?” He faced towards her.

“Lucky guess,” she joked, holding up her phone and pointing to it.

“Huh,” He looked back at Tyler, then back at her. “Do you want anything? Food? Anything to drink?”

“I really wanted to make sure you were okay,” she put her phone back her pocket and looked back towards him. “You do look better since we’ve last seen each other.”

“Yeah.” Mark glanced to the side.

“Mark,” she gained back his attention. “I’m sorry how things turned out. I should have helped you out, not just leave you.”

“Amy, you didn’t just leave me,” he assured. She wasn’t the problem.

“When two people get into a relationship, they are supposed to be there for each other.”

“You did was right for you, that’s fine, that’s what you should do.”

“But I didn’t do what was good for you.”

“Amy, you did, I would have tried to distract myself from my issues instead of solving them. I needed to figure things out and I did. You helped inadvertently… kinda.”

He grabbed her hands and gazed into her eyes. “Amy, whether you believe it or not, you helped me. You have been my motivation and the reason for my joy. You’re the most beautiful girl in the world and I’ve somehow been lucky enough to have met and get to know you.”

She looked back into his brown eyes and gained back her smile a bit. “I’m lucky enough to get to know one of the most kind and generous people I know.”

He smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she let go of his hands and hugged him.

He quickly hugged her back. He missed her, he missed little moments like this. He missed feeling happy and content.

“That’s so damn cute!” A familiar cheery voice complimented.

The couple let go of each other for and looked towards the source of the voice. Dammit Ethan. Tyler and Ethan peered over the couch, watching Mark and Amy. Tyler glared at Ethan, who blew their cover.

Amy and Mark laughed at the two eavesdroppers. “Well, so much for that moment,” Mark joked.

“Sorry!” Ethan cried with a small giggle.

The couple went over to the couch and sat next to them, deciding that today should just be a makeup and break day. Mark normally abhorred the thought of a break, but today did not seem that bad.

“Let’s rewatch Stranger Things!” Ethan suggested.

“Hold up!” Amy exclaimed, taking her phone out of her pocket and went to her contacts. “Let’s get Kathryn over!”

Teamiplier was finally back to normal. No more Darkiplier, no more emotional breakdowns, and no more nightmares. All was safe and placid.

…

A creature lurked quietly in the dark side of the mindscape, he was wounded, but still alive. He wanted revenge but he knew that would not be a smart thing to do at this very moment. He needed to gain back his strength. He was fine in his little dark corner for now, but as soon as he felt the need or grew weary of the corner, he would be ready to strike.

The creature watched the brighter side of the mindscape, watched as the man who gave him life cuddling with his rekindled romantic interest and his team of friends on a couch, watching that weird show that everyone seems to enjoy. He smirked. Yeah, Mark would meet Dark again, stronger and definitely smarter.


End file.
